


Being Besties With Kara

by sirenbarnes



Series: Dc Imagines/Headcanons [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, supergirl imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Being Besties With Kara

 

  


 

* * *

  * Being there for each other.
  * Working together.
  * Deep conversations.
  * Shopping sprees.
  * Girls night.
  * Kara setting you up on dates.
  * Comforting you when they end up being total assholes.
  * Her telling you shes supergirl. Which causes you to squeal in excitement.
  * Fangirling about her being supergirl.
  * Kara being extremely over protective of you.
  * Making each other laugh.
  * Eating a lot of pizza and junk food.
  * Shipping mon el (mike) and her together.
  * Movie nights.
  * Eating lunch together.
  * Being total dorks. 
  * Baking.




End file.
